1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to garbage bins and more particularly to a garbage bin which utilizes an electric eye to automatically control a driving motor to take up or let off a rope so as to carry a movable cover board to open or close the opening of the garbage bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The garbage bin is a container for garbage. If an open type garbage bin is used, it must be frequently cleaned or the garbage contained therein may produce odor smell or harmful gas to pollute the air. In order to protect against environmental pollution, it is better to use cover equipped garbage bin. If a separate cover is used to cover a garbage bin, the cover must be removed and closed frequently during the use of the garbage bin, and hand contamination may happen easily. There is another kind of garbage bin which has an opening on its front panel and covered with a movable cover board, in which the movable cover board can be pushed to rotate so as to open the opening of the garbage bin for throwing of garbage therein. However, this type of garbage bin still can not eliminate the problem of hand contamination. It is therefore, an idea of the present inventor to provide a garbage bin which can efficiently eliminate the said problems.